


Summer Abroad

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [381]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre series, Stanford Era, contemplating next steps in relationships, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and Jess go abroad for the summer semester.





	

They go over the summer between their junior and senior years. It’s a ten week program, where they’ll take a few accelerated classes. But, more importantly, they’ll get to see Italy together.

They’re in Rome during the weekdays, taking trains and busses out to see the rest of the country on weekends. They see Pompeii and Naples, Venice and Milan, Florence and the Vineyards. It’s exciting, and beautiful, and Sam can’t think of a single person he’d rather do this with.

Italy is amazing. Sam learned a little Italian before they left and picks up more as they go. Jess is better than he is; she actually took a class back at Stanford, and she helps him fill in the gaps. 

They try the food and drink the wine and meet friendly people pretty much everywhere. They change plans and go back to Naples one weekend with a couple they met on the train, just because, and Sam loves the spontaneity of it, being able to do what they want, when they want. It’s all about whatever makes them happy, and it’s amazing.

Their last weekend there, they stay in Rome, exploring every last thing they haven’t seen yet and revisiting some favorites. Sam can’t believe it’s over already. Ten weeks has felt like days.

They climb the Spanish steps and Jess kisses him once they reach the top, pulling away with a smile to look at the view. 

Sam looks at the view a bit, but he’s more busy looking at her. She’s beautiful. He didn’t need to come to Italy to figure that out, of course, but it remains as true here as it is in California. And here, she looks happy and excited. It’s like a glow.

He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close, kissing her temple before looking at the view once more.

He doesn’t want to think about it too hard. It’s a vague thought, something far down the road, nothing to focus on now, but he can’t help but thinking that this would be a great spot to bring Jess back to one day.

Say, for a honeymoon.


End file.
